New Beginnings
by Geist1321
Summary: When is it okay for the good guys to become the bad guys?... When Batman gives the Young Justice Team a new assignment that questions the meaning of the word "Hero" how will the Team answer it, and what will happen if something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I forgot to put all the disclaimer stuff about the story. DUH moment on my part.

...

I do not own disclaimer here. But it would be so awesome if we did.

...

List of Young Justice Stories follow. I write these as episodes but you don't have to read all of them to follow the story line. So by all means pick a story and go for it.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust Episode 2: A Promise That Wasn't Known.

Episode 3: Dreamscape Episode 4: Lost Then Found

Episode 5: New Beginnings

...

New Beginnings

…

July 01 – 11:05 am

Mount Justice

…

Batman calls a meeting for the Team with a special assignment unlike anything they have done. He looks over the group of young heroes before he speaks.

"There is a rumor that the League of Shadows has targeted the German Chancellor on his visit to the United States. The best time for the Shadows to strike will be during the 4th of July outdoor concert in D.C. I have arranged for most of you to act as stage crew during the show to keep an extra eye on the Chancellor. Kaldur, you will be the main contact working with the Chancellor and his staff. Artemis and Wally, you two will have a special assignment during this operation. None of you will be in costume. This is to remain a covert operation no matter what. Wally, I am counting on you to get Artemis out of the area as fast as you can. Artemis, your task is to assassinate the Chancellor before the Shadows can take him."

"WHAT!" comes from the Team, Paula included.

"Batman, you can't do that! Artemis does not need to go back to that life! You Promised Me!" Paula having no fear towards the Dark Knight as she yells at him.

"Huntress, It's a mock assassination. And because of Artemis's training, she is the best person for this assignment." Batman clarifies.

"But why a mock assassination? I can think of at least 3 different ways we can do this, and that's without thinking." Wally responds.

"It's a lot more complicated than what it seems. There is an outside party who wants to remove the current Chancellor and replace him with their own. There is a good chance Cadmus is also involved. By faking the death of the Chancellor, Cadmus cannot kidnap, clone, and then hold him for ransom."

"Cadmus." Conner spoke out, his voice filled with hate.

"So Cadmus wants to replace the Chancellor with a clone, why?" Robin questions Batman.

"If Cadmus can replace key members of government with clones under the lights control, it would make it easier to gain power in those countries. So a fake assassination would throw Cadmus' plans of using a pre-made clone of him useless."

"I agree. I also believe in Batman's decision for Artemis' role in this assignment as well." Kaldur speaking out is role as team leader.

Paula turns to her daughter. "Artemis, you don't have to do this because Batman tells you to. This should be your choice if you want to do this."

Artemis pauses for a few moments weighing all of her options before speaking up. "I'll do it but I want to be told everything. Nothing left out, agreed. And I go solo."

"Try again, Beautiful." Wally is quick to cut her off. "Whether you like it or not, you're not going without me."

"Wally you don't know what's involved in this. You will only slow me down or get in the way."

"Or keep you safe and bring you back alive. So you better get use to the idea that I'm going with you."

"Wally, I swear to god you are the most. . . ." Artemis gets cut off by Wally again.

"Sweetest, caring, most loving, not to mention the hottest looking superhero boyfriend in the world." The group of young supers laugh at Wally's comment.

Artemis tries to hide her small smile from Wally. "Fine but you have to do what I tell you, when I tell you, and how I tell you to do it; got it."

"No worries babe. Anything you want, you got it." Wally answers with his signature smile just for her.

Artemis turns back to Batman and takes her moms hand in hers. "Okay, Let's do it."

After the Team is dismissed; Batman, Paula and Artemis meet back up after lunch to form a plan of action for the mock assassination. After their 3 hour meeting the Team is called back to the War Room for briefing. Everything has been addressed from staging points for the Team to escape routes for Artemis and Wally. The Team is set with the plan and will have everything they will need by tomorrow. The members working stage crew have to be there by tomorrow night to run through rehearsals on the 3rd and the show run on the 4th. During dinner Artemis lets the Team know about a small addition that was made to the plan after Batman lets her know that everything is set.

Batman walks into the kitchen where the Team is eating and lays a card beside Artemis. "Everything is set for you and Wally."

"Thanks Batman." Artemis says as she stands up and takes the card and slides it in her pocket. "Better finish up, Wally. We gotta go."

"Go? Go where?" M'gann speaks up from the table.

"We're going to D.C. tonight instead of tomorrow with you guys." Wally answers as he wipes his mouth and stands with plate in hand heading towards the sink.

"Wait, you and Wally are going to D.C. by yourselves for a whole night?" Zatanna comments looking over at Artemis then Wally.

Rob looks up at Batman. "You do know that they are dating, right?"

"Yes I do but they are heading to D.C. tonight to scout the grounds and report back." Bats said calmly.

The entire Team stops what they are doing and looks over at Batman. "This is a mission, nothing more. And I expect all of you to be ready for this and not make this into something that will cause problems. Everyone here knows my thoughts on dating within the team but you make your own choices in your private life. I only ask that whatever you chose to do, do not jeopardize the lives of your teammates with personal problems. Clear?" The Team just stares and nods. "Artemis, Wally we have to make a stop in Gotham before heading to DC. Are you ready?"

"Yep." Both answer at the same time as they left the kitchen to grab their gear.

…

July 02 – 7:10 am

The Madison Hotel – D.C.

…

The flight was quiet with Bats at the controls with Wally in the back and Artemis sitting on his lap. Apparently no one asked about passenger room in the Bat-plane. Of course Wally didn't mind the fact that Artemis had a death lock on his hands keeping him from trying to tickle her during the fight. Bats landed on a rooftop helipad dropping off the two teens and taking back off again not saying a word. As Bat's flies away Artemis turns to look at Wally and slaps him in the arm.

"Ouch. What did you do that for?" Wally questioned while rubbing the bruised spot on his arm.

"Tickling me behind Batman's back during a 3 hour flight is not my idea of fun especially after that little speech about this being a mission, WALLY."

"That maybe true but the only thing I am hearing from you is problems with Bats and not me tickling you. So to me we both were having a little fun."

"Wally let's just go before I hit you again." Artemis turns her back to him and grabs her bag and takes a walk towards the stairs. With a smile forming on the speedsters face, Wally zips behind her and pinches her on her butt then zips back to his bag to pick it up. Artemis jumps in surprise then turns to Wally.

Wally answering out of reflex and not trying to play it off. "I didn't do it." As he drops his bag and holding up his hands while keeping his smile.

Artemis drops her bag then proceeds to chase him around the heli-pad. "Wally come here before I hurt you."

Wally just laughs keeping his distance from her before using his speed to get behind her and grabbing her then playfully biting her neck making chomping sounds.

Artemis now screaming and laughing at the same time. "Ok,ok,stop,stop,stop."

Wally stops and loosens his grip on her but doesn't let go. Artemis turns to him placing her arms around his neck. "There, you got me. Happy now?" Artemis flashes a smile.

"Believe it or not, Yes, very happy. Which is your fault by the way."

"Sometimes you can say the most idiotic things but every so often you say something worth wild."

"Hey, I'm still new at this so give me some time. After all you were the first to actually say yes to my charms."

Artemis slides her hands to his chest and shoves him away with a playful smile. "Well you're going to have to work on that charm of yours some other time, we have work to do so grab your things and lets go." She then turns and walks over to grab her bag. As she bends over and picks up her bag Wally gives a wolf whistle towards her. She stands back up with bag in hand and looks over at him.

"Hey, I'm just identifying what I think is hot. And just so you know, that was for you, Beautiful."

"Gee Thanks, Wall-man." Artemis says as she turns sashaying away from Wally.

Wally eyes every step she takes before moving to catch up to her at the roof access door.

…

Artemis and Wally finally made their way down to the hotel room. Artemis took the card out of her pocket and placed it into the card reader on the door.

"How many rooms did Bat's get for us?" Wally piped up while Artemis pulled the card out of the reader and opens the door. "Just one."

"Really?" Wally responded while leaning up against the door frame smiling at her.

"Will you stop that, Wally. The room is big enough for the whole team."

"But it's just us tonight." Wally raises his eyebrows while smiling all chalantly.

Artemis rolls her eyes and walks in leaving Wally in the hall. As she enters walking past the kitchen area into a great room with two couches, a large LCD TV and two small desks, one on each side of the room. She tosses her bag on one of the couches and turns to look at Wally who is now standing at the kitchen area looking into the great room. "Holy. . . . . I didn't even know they made hotel rooms this big."

"It's a Party Room for companies to rent. Now you go that way." Artemis points to her left to a set of double doors. "Boys on that side, girls on this side. Both rooms have their own baths."

Wally is now looking at Artemis with disappointment across his face then drops his bag at his feet. "You're not even going to let me try anything, are you?"

Artemis grabs her bag off the couch and walks over to the girls room and opens the door. "I'm going to get cleaned up so we can do some shopping."

Wally drops his head not getting any type of response for Artemis. However, just before she closes the door she sticks her head out to look at Wally. "You can join me if you like."

Wally's head shoots straight up looking directly at her and smiles bright enough to light up D.C. He takes one step towards her forgetting about his bag and trips on it falling straight to the floor. Artemis laughs hard enough to stop breathing for a few moments falling down to her knees still gripping the door handle trying to stay upright. By the time Wally is able to untangle himself from his bag Artemis starts to recover wiping her tears away.

"Wally, I'm kidding. I'll be out in 20." As she goes back laughing she closes the door. Wally is so embarrassed he decides to stay on the floor until she comes back.

…

July – 02 – 8:22 pm

Madison Hotel – D.C.

…

The rest of the Team arrives at the hotel and make their way down to the room where Artemis and Wally are. Before Kaldur could open the door Robin stops him.

"Wait, let me do it and everyone keep quiet." Rob tells the Team.

Kaldur looking down at Robin taking note of his wicked style of smile. "This is what is known as trolling, correct." The Team nods as Rob quietly enters the room.

The Team follows quietly stopping just inside the door propping it open. Artemis is seen with her back toward the door wearing a sports bra sitting up on one of the couches looking down talking to whoever is under her.

"Ahh, jesus that hurts." Wally's voice comes from the couch.

"Will you stop fighting and let me put it back in. God you're such a baby."

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby but it freaking hurts!"

"If you just relax and let me handle it, I promise it won't hurt a bit." Artemis tells him in a relaxing voice.

"Yeah right, I know when you're lying to me because you use that bedroom voice on me when you do."

"Fine, I'll stop and you can stay there and try to take care of it yourself." She says while crossing her arms. "Or maybe when the Team gets here you can have Rob do it for you." Rob's eyes shot open as he froze. His sunglasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"NO. Please no, Artemis. Look, I'm sorry I yelled, okay. I want you to do it. Please."

Artemis sighs. "The things I do for you. I swear Wally, why do you have to be a clumsy idiot all the time?"

"It's part of my romantic charm but look on the bright side, I'm your clumsy idiot."

"Aww that's so sweet, Wally." CRACK! Echo's through the room as the Team cringes at the sound except for Robin who stands motionless.

"AHHHHH!" Comes from Wally. "Ermahgerd Da Pern."

"Now that that's done. Boys on that side and girls on that side." Artemis announces as she points to each door. "And for you" Artemis bends over and kisses Wally on the cheek "I'll get you an ice pack."

"THERNK U." Comes from Wally as she stands up and walks over to the Team then stops.

Artemis stops in front of Robin and leans closer to him looking at the shock expression on his face. She waves her hand in front of him. "What's with him?"

"Robin was in the process of trolling you and Wally but upon entering the room to finding you on top of Wally speaking to each other in what seemed to be cryptic words altered his plans." Kaldur answers.

"So in other words you guys thought we were having sex on the couch." Says Artemis. The Team nods. Rob still not moving.

"I think it was your comment of having Rob 'do it for Wally' when we got here is what freaked him out." Raquel comments while doing quotations with her hands.

"Ah. Okay." Artemis giggles as she passes the Team moving into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack.

"What happened to Wally then?" M'gann asked.

"I had Kid Idiot run one of our escape routes through the park and he tripped over a root and nailed a tree." The team making an 'Oh' face. "Apparently speed healing doesn't reset slipped disks." Artemis makes her way back to Wally and puts the ice pack on his back and looks back at the Team. "And can someone wake up bird boy. That face is creeping me out."

…

Once the Team got settled in and Rob was snapped out of his trance, the rest of the night went by quietly. The following day everyone had their assignments and went to work. Robin and M'gann was placed on stealth patrol throughout the crowd. Kaldur was placed within the security detail of the German Chancellor. Raquel, Conner, and Zatanna are on stage crew for quick response if needed.

After the rehearsal the Team met back up at the hotel and had a conference call with Batman to make any final changes to the plan. After the meeting Kaldur suggested to everyone to get some sleep for the following day.

…

Around one in the morning Wally woke up and decided to get up. He knew with tomorrows plans things were just plain weird. Last time Wally checked, the good guys were suppose to save people not pretend to assassinate them. So when he walked out of the bedroom he was not shocked to see Artemis eyeing a small rifle that she had assembled out of her bag.

"Hey Beautiful." Wally walked over to her sitting down on the couch beside her. "I can guess what you're thinking."

"Yeah, I bet." Is all she says as first. "I know what we are doing and I know everything is planed down to the second but shooting someone just seems. . ."

"Un-Hero like." Wally finished her sentence. Artemis nods.

"Are you going to be okay with doing this Artemis?"

"Yeah. I have to be okay with it. It's not like you can do it." She tells him with a smile.

"Even though that's true, just remember that I'll be right there with you. Every step of the way, I promise. And you know how I am with promises."

"Thanks Wally. I know that you will be there but I think I just needed to hear the words from you."

"As I told you when this mission started, Anything you want, you got it." Artemis smiles at Wally. "Anything you need, you got it." Artemis smile turns into a questioning look. "Anything at all, you got it." After Wally's last words he sings out "Baby" holding the note as best he can. Artemis pops him in the chest as he starts to laugh.

"Lyrics!, You were hitting me with lyrics? You Ass!" Artemis yells out but starts to laugh. Wally pulls her back to him still giggling as she settles back down.

"As long as you know that you mean the world to me. That you are my everything. I swear the only thing that matters. . . ."

Artemis cuts him off. "If you want to be single, keep singing."

"On that note, shutting up now."

"And for the rest of the night too?"

"Ouch you hurt me babe, but if that's what it takes to keep you then deal."

"Wow, that's all it took. Who knew." She says with a smile which Wally returns before both of them sinking into the couch in comfortable silence, both still eying the oversize paintball rifle.

…

July 04 – 5:30 pm

Wolf Trap National Park

…

As the stage crew runs around on stage doing a changeover of bands an announcer walks onstage to address the crowd with mic in hand.

"HELLO D.C. AND FOR THOSE WHO JUST ARRIVE, WELCOME TO THE PARTY!"

Crowd screams in response.

"I want to thank all of you for coming out today to celebrate our nation's birthday. We have two bands down and two to go but I got to ask all of you out there something. Are we having fun?"

Crowd screams "YEAH!"

"Before we get the next band up I want to give a shot-out to our government personal who said 'to hell with quiet family time' and came out here to party with the real people of this city." Pause for crowd. "And a special welcome to the visiting Chancellor of Germany who I think was responsible for bring some of the finest beer of us to enjoy tonight, am I right?" The MC holds out the mic to catch the roar of the crowd. "Now I would love to have the Chancellor say a few words but since he's about to be kidnapped, I don't think we have the time."

The MC holds up a small device and presses the button. Smoke bombs go off in the overview loft on top of the front of house decking. The onstage team rushed the MC pinning him to the floor while Black Spider jumps in from the front of the loft and targets the Chancellor. Kaldur tries to engage Black Spider but was not able to get to him in time before Spider grabs the Chancellor.

"Look at you, if it isn't the Justice Kids. I see your parents let you play with the big boys now." Black Spider tells Aqualad.

Kaldur squares off with Spider but not moving in, just enough to block him from leaving the same way he came. "It would be wise for you to surrendered Spider."

"Nonsense, me and my new friend here will be leaving the party early. Don't wait up for us kiddies." As soon as Spider finishes his sentence a gunshot echoes through the air hitting the Chancellor then he falls to the floor. Spider doesn't move at first and looks down at the body. "Oh Crap. No paycheck for me. C'est la vie." Spider drops a smoke bomb and shoots out the door behind him and web slings away. Kaldur runs towards the Chancellor and checks on him. When the Chancellor opens his eyes and nods to Aqualad, Kaldur announces to the team using the telepathic link that the Chancellor is fine and they will use the medics to get him out of the area.

…

Kaldur, Robin and M'gann take the Bioship and follow the ambulance to the Airport to fly the Chancellor out of the country. Conner, Raquel, and Zatanna take the MC into League custody for questioning. When the Chancellor is on board and taking off Kaldur gets a radio call from Conner.

"Conner to Kaldur, come in." Conner's voice comes into Kaldur's ear.

"I read you Conner."

"We have a problem. It's been over an hour and Artemis and Wally never showed up at the rendezvous point."..."Kaldur, their missing."

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own disclaimer here. But it would be so awesome if we did.

…

All of my stories are done as episodes. You do not have to read all of them or read them in order to follow. Here's a list of my YJ stories in order.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust Episode 2: A Promise That Wasn't Known.

Episode 3: Dreamscape Episode 4: Lost Then Found

Episode 5: New Beginnings

…

Last Episode of Young Justice…

…

"Conner to Kaldur, come in." Conner's voice calls into Kaldur's ear.

"I read you Conner."

"We have a problem, Artemis and Wally never showed up at the rendezvous point… Their missing."

…

…

July – 04 – Missing - Day 0

Wolf Trap National Park, D.C.

…

Connor's Team has been searching for over an hour before the Bioship showed up. With everyone now working together they widen their search across the grounds. So far the only thing that's been found is thick spider webbing. During the search, Paula ask for a report because the team is late checking in. Kaldur looks over at the Team not knowing how to explain what happened to Paula.

Robin approaches Kaldur and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her, keep looking for more clues." As Rob walks away putting a little space between him and the Team. He taps his ear com and reports back to Paula. "Huntress, this is Robin, could you switch us to a private channel."

Paula hesitates for a moment but does so. "Done. . . What happened, Robin?"

"Ms. C, I'm sorry but you may want to call Batman to the Cave. The Chancellor is safe and out of the country but Artemis and Wally are missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Paula's voice filled with confusion and anger.

"It seems Black Spider was responsible. He must have run into them during their escape after he tried to kidnap the Chancellor. But don't worry Ms. C, I promise you, we'll find them."

"Regular promise or Wally promise?" Paula ask trying to calm herself.

Rob turns back to the Team, who is watching Robin. "Wally Promise, and that's from all of us."

…

Missing – Day 01

July – 05 – 11:30 am

…

Batman gets a few members of the Justice League involved in the search. At the cave, he meets with Flash and ask him to talk to Wally's parents. Connor volunteers to go with Flash. Batman tells the Team to work in pairs and to report back everything they find to the League. Batman then takes Paula back to her apartment for her to rest.

…

July – 05 – 12:45 pm

West Home, Central City

…

Berry Allen knocks on the door to Mary and Rudolph's home, Conner directly behind him. As Mary opens the door she is surprised to see Berry at the door. Mary is all smiles before she notices Conner behind him. The look on Connor's face told her all she needed to know. Her smile starts to fade as she takes a step back away from the door.

"Who is it Mary?" Rudolph asks aloud walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

As Mary steps back away from the door bring her hands to her chest her smile she once had completely gone.

"Berry, where's my son?" Is all Mary is able to say tears now forming in her eyes.

"Mary, he's missing." Berry answers.

Conner walks past Berry and hugs Mary. Mary quickly wraps her arms around Conner now crying. "We'll find him. We'll find both of them." Conner tells her.

Mary releases Conner but Conner keeps his hands on her shoulders. "Both? Who else is missing?" Mary trying her best to hold back the tears.

"It's Artemis." Berry answers. "They took Artemis as well."

…

July – 05 – 3:50 pm

Crocks Apartment, Gotham City

…

Batman and Paula arrive at the home of Paula Crock. As soon as they are inside, Paula picks up the phone in the living room and calls a number, lets it ring twice until the line goes dead then hangs it up. Paula asks Batman to stay for a while but before Paula could explain the phone rings and Paula picks it up.

"What's wrong?" A voice ask with concern over the line.

Paula replies, "Its Artemis. Please, come home."

…

That night Cheshire sneaks into a window of a Gotham City apartment. The room lets in to a small bedroom with two beds and an Alice in Wonderland poster on the wall. Cheshire opens the bedroom to find a shadowy figure standing in front of her. Shocked she jumps back in a fighting stance before realizing who's in front of her, the Dark Knight himself. Before a word could be said, Batman steps to the side and looks down the hall. Cheshire follows his site to see Paula in the middle of the living room, waiting. Cheshire slowly passes Batman keeping her eyes on him until she is out in the hall then turns to her mother and approaches her.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Artemis is missing. Batman believes Cadmus has her."

"Not just Artemis, Kid Flash is also missing." Batman tells Jade walking over to the living room.

"Flash Boy? Who's involved?" Jade questions.

"Black Spider is directly involved. He's the one we need to find." Paula responds.

"If he's on a mission assigned to Cadmus, I don't know where he is but I know someone who might and I may know just where to find him."

Jade says goodbye to her mom and promises to do what she can to bring Artemis home. As Cheshire gets ready to leave with Batman to go after their target, Paula stops them.

"Batman." Both Batman and Jade turn around. "I'm now trusting you with both of my daughters. You bring them back to me."

"I will, Paula. Wally Promise." Batman turns and walks away with Jade following. Paula not being able to control herself, brings a small smile to her face as she is trying to hold back tears.

…

Missing - Day 08

July 12 – 11:20 pm

Location Unknown

…

Jade and Bat's capture Hook and takes him to a warehouse to question him. After Jade tries to get him to talk Batman steps in pulling Jade behind him by her arm, grabbing Hook by his shirt and slamming him into the wall then throws him 6 feet into the corner of the room.

Hook now sitting on the floor in the corner of the wall trying to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. The fear grows across Hook's face as Batman's cape forms around him causing him to partly fade into the shadows as his deep voice echoes through the room. "Two of my children are missing and you will tell me where Black Spider and Cadmus are hiding them." Bats slowly walking towards stopping just inches from Hook as he finishes his words.

Only minutes have past and Batman and Cheshire are getting into the Batmobile.

"I have to say Bat's, I was scared when you grabbed Hook."Jade lifts her mask to the side of her head. "With skills like that, why don't you just take over the Shadows for yourself?" She says as they climb into the top hatch of the car.

"I was offered the League of Shadows but I refused." Batman tells her calmly.

"What.?" Jade says as the hatch closes and the car speeds away.

…

Missing - Day 13

July – 17 – 10:50 pm

New York City, New York

…

With the Intel from Hook, Batman and Cheshire track down Black Spider. The Team interferes in another assassination attempt that Spider was hired to do forcing him to run straight into the Dark Knight, who was waiting. When captured, Spider tells of 3 different locations where the teens might be, a warehouse district in New Jersey, underground complex in Delaware, or a Cadmus testing lab in Maryland.

Now armed with this new information, the Team along with Batman and Cheshire meet back at the cave where Paula and Red Arrow are waiting to plan a rescue attempt.

Batman tells the Team to rest up and starting tomorrow they are to get all the Intel they can find so that they are not running into the rescue operation blind. Mission will go on July 19. The Team agrees knowing that they need full support from everyone in order to guarantee Artemis and Wally's safety.

…

Missing - Day 15

July – 19 – 7:30 pm

…

Bats ,Cheshire, Flash, and Red Arrow are in Maryland checking out the testing lab and the Team is in Delaware raiding the complex. Both areas show no traces of Artemis and Wally. Batman contacts Paula who is at the Cave keeping contact between the two teams. Batman tells her that Maryland and Delaware showed no evidence of Artemis and Wally and that both teams are meeting in New Jersey to check the last location. As communication ends, Paula's cell phone starts to ring on the computer consol with an unknown number.

"Hello, who is this?" Paula voice calls out of the receiver.

"Hi mom, it's Artemis."

"Oh My God, baby are you okay? What about Wally?"

"We're fine mom, we both are."

"Where are you?"

"You may not believe this but, New Jersey."

"Did you say New Jersey?"

"Yes mom, New Jersey. As in 'You from Jersey, what exit' New Jersey." Artemis using a high pitched accent.

"Artemis, the Team along with Batman are only 15 minutes away from a Cadmus warehouse in New Jersey."

"15 minutes? How?"

"It's a long story but the Team was split in two. Batman's team was in Maryland and the second team was in Delaware. I just got word from Batman that both teams are meeting up in Jersey to search the last Cadmus building for you."

"Well, we got tired of waiting so we let ourselves out but we could really use a ride home."

"Done. I'll call Batman and tell him to bring my girls home."

"Girls?" Artemis questions.

"Jade went with him. She's been helping us since you two were taken. Artemis you have no clue how happy I am right now."

Artemis looks over at Wally. "Actually mom, I think I do. Oh could you do me a small favor."

"Sure sweetie, anything."

"Call Wally's parents and let them know that we're coming home." Wally is whispering to Artemis 'Thank You' with both of his hands clasped together.

"I just sent Mary a text telling her that I'm talking to both of you right now but I will call her when Batman picks you up. Until then tell me what happened."

…

…

End of Chapter 2

…

Find out what happened in Chapter three, "The Great Escape." Same Young Justice Time. Same Young Justice Channel.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own disclaimer here. But it would be so awesome if we did.

…

All of my stories are done as episodes. You do not have to read all of them or read them in order to follow. Here's a list of my YJ stories in order.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust Episode 2: A Promise That Wasn't Known.

Episode 3: Dreamscape Episode 4: Lost Then Found

Episode 5: New Beginnings

…

…

New Beginnings: Part 3

…

Wally wakes up in a Cadmus pod not remembering what happened. Wally is wearing a white suit similar to the one they found Superboy in. When his eyes focus he scans the room outside the pod finding what he was looking for in a matching pod to his left. He calls to Artemis trying to wake her up. Having no luck, he scans the inside layout of his pod. He sees a small panel and hits it until its bent in enough to pull it open cutting himself in the process. The panel door has small and medium size wires that lead to the outside control panel on the side of the pod. The pod is too small to get a good look at all the wires and he has nothing to cut the wires to short them together. Wally gets the idea of rubbing the wires at super speed causing enough friction to melt the outside covering. He does so and causes a short which unlocks the door to the pod. He pushes open the pod door and climbs out. His body hurting from lack of movement but manages to stay on his feet using the pod to check his balance. With his feet planted and balance checked Wally heads straight for Artemis' pod.

Wally first knocks on the pod calling her name trying to see if she will wake up. Artemis lets out a tired grunt as she starts to move in the pod.

"Hang on Beautiful, I'll get you out." Wally tells her through the glass before moving to the keypad outside the pod. Wally plays with the panel trying to figure out how to open the pod door.

Artemis is able to lift her head to see Wally playing with the panel. "What are you doing?" Artemis trying to focus her eyes on Wally.

"I'm trying to open the pod. You'll be out soon."

"Ehh." Artemis gives another grunt before laying her head back down. "Wally, just break it."

"Good idea." Wally takes a step back and kicks the panel with his right heel. The panel gives a quick short and the pod door pops loose. Wally grabs the door swinging it open and moves to Artemis.

"See Baywatch, low tech solution to a high tech problem."

"Yes, yes, you were right. Now, let's get you out of this thing." Wally picking her up bridal style and moving her over to a large control console in the middle of the room and sits her down with Wally sitting himself beside her.

"Where are we?" Artemis now scanning the room and stopping at herself looking down at her clothes. "And who put me in this!?"

"That question sounds awfully familiar."

Artemis back hands Wally in the chest. "Wally, Please. This isn't funny just tell me what the hell is going on."

Wally taking note how shaky her voice is. "I'm sorry. I thought I was the one who was going to be freaking out." He gives a giggle and in turn she gives him a stern look. "Well, welcome to Cadmus. You're wearing a solar suit. It's the same suit SB was wearing when we found him. And to answer your next questions, No, I do not know how long we've been out for and Yes, you look hot in a one piece body suit."

Artemis fights the urge to wrap her fingers around his neck and choke the life out of him until she sees his smile fade as he looks away from her. "You are freaking out, aren't you?"

"Very much. The last time we were caught they tried to clone us. After cloning they remove the originals." Wally makes a neck cutting motion with his finger across his neck.

"Well, we're not dead so that good right?"

"Right, but now we really need to get out of here."

"How did you escape last time?"

"We dropped the building on top of us."

"Okay, that's 'plan B'. Any other ideas?"

Wally scans the room again. "Well, I see doors and I'm guessing the big one behind us is the way out so why don't we try the others first to see what we can find before making a run for it."

"See, now it's your turn for the good ideas."

"Don't say that just yet, the first door I open may have an army behind it."

"Good point." Artemis closes her eyes placing her head against the console.

"Well, I'm ready when you are. Just say the word."

Artemis looks back to Wally. "When did I become team leader?"

"When you said yes to dating me." Answering with a smile.

"Remind me to kill you later."

"N. . . no." telling her in a scared childlike voice shaking his head before showing her a smile.

Artemis shares his smile across her face and lightly pushes his shoulder. "Go check the side doors."

Wally stands up and walks across the room to the two doors on the far wall. He stops about 10 feet from the doors and looks back at Artemis. He points to the door on the left looking at her for approval. She shrugs her shoulders before telling him to 'just open it'. He walks over to the left door and pushes the green button on the panel. As the door slides open Wally jumps back as a mop falls out of the closet almost hitting him.

Wally giving a small squeal like a school girl looks back at Artemis and starts laughing. "Well, at least it's not an army."

Artemis gives him a look of confusion. "Did you just squeal like a school girl?"

"Ah. . . No." Wally says holding the 'no' as he picks up the mop and throws it back in the closet closing the door.

Artemis stands up and walks over to Wally and stops at the right side door. "My boyfriend, the ladies' man, squeals like a girl. You should be ashamed."

Hey, in my defense, I was trying to be quiet and for the record you squeal a lot louder than I do."

"Take that back because I. DON"T. SQUEAL." Artemis pointing at him in his chest.

"Oh yes you do. Allow me to refresh your memory. It was our last movie night at the cave. We were watching 'Tangled' after everyone went to bed and I . . ."

"Shut it, West." Artemis cuts him off with a low growl as she turns and opens the door walking into the next room. With a smile plastered across his face he follows.

The next room is a small staging room with lockers. Artemis moves right and Wally moves left to search the room. Wally powers on a PC display looking for anything he can find. Artemis scans through the cage style lockers until she finds something and opens the locker. "No Way." She whispers to herself.

"Hey Baywatch, found our clothes and weapons." She calls out. "Well, my weapons at least." She tells herself out loud grabbing the quiver and bow.

"I found something too but I don't think you'll like it."

Artemis drops the stack of clothes on a bench behind Wally and walks up behind him. "What is it?"

"Check the date."

"JULY 19! What the HELL!?"

"That's what I said but don't worry, it gets worse." Wally brings up a Cadmus file on the screen. The title reads 'Project Sidekick. Test subjects: Artemis Crock (AKA: Artemis) and Wallace West (AKA: Kid Flash). Clone Status: 'Complete'. Program Status: 'Incomplete'.

"Oh. My. God." Is the only thing Artemis can bring herself to say before looking at Wally. Artemis takes a step back looking down at her hands and body. "Am . . . am I a. . ?"

Wally quickly moves to her wrapping his arms around her. "No Artemis. You are not a clone. Nether am I. We are the originals. I swear."

"How do you know? I mean we could be clones and not know it."

"We are not clones and I can prove it. When was our first kiss and where?"

"Watch Tower on New Year's."

"And what about when we lost our memories in the desert? The shack, didn't we kiss then?"

"No, we never kissed in Bialya."

"See, not a clone. A clone wouldn't have memories of that. It's not in any mission log or recorded anywhere."

"Okay so if we are not the clones, where are they."

"Well, there are two doors that lead into this room." Wally looks past Artemis to a matching door they came in across the room. Wally heads over to the door but Artemis stops him before he opens it.

"Wait. Don't do it." Her hand is on his arm keeping him from pushing the button on the panel. "I. . . . I don't want to see them."

"Okay. You stay here. I'll go see."

"Why? Why go at all. If we do nothing and get the League here we can let them handle it, right."

"I'm sorry. We can't wait. If we do, Cadmus might have enough time to get them ready. We can't let that happen."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Well if they are in here, stop the Cadmus programing. That way if they are let out, Cadmus won't have control over them."

Artemis just nods at him. Wally places his hand on Artemis'. "I'll be back as soon as I can. When I do, get ready to run because we're getting out of here. I promise." Wally leans over and gives her a short sweet kiss then hugs her whispering "I love you" In her ear. Wally tries to pull away but Artemis keeps her hold on him for a few moments longer before whispering back to him his words before releasing him. Wally turns and walks through the door into the next room.

…

Just shy of 10 minutes, Wally comes back in the staging room where Artemis is waiting. Artemis is already changed back into the blacks that they were in when they were captured. Wally finds his clothes laid out on the bench. Standing over them he reaches behind his head to unzip the solar suit.

"I wouldn't do that, Wally." Artemis tells him as she sits down on the bench where he's standing.

"And why not?"

"Because you're not wearing any underwear."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I wasn't wearing any when I changed."

"Really." Wally looks down turning red then back up at Artemis. "Well, I feel embraced."

"Don't be." Artemis says with a smile.

"You know, any other time I would make a different comment but for now, I'll stay quiet."

"Any other time, I would let you make those comments."

"Now I feel a little dirty. I think that's a first for me, actually."

"But hopefully not the last, right."

"Oh, your bad. You are so bad." Wally sits down beside her sideways, a leg on each side of the bench.

"And you. . . need to get dressed." She stands up tossing his shirt over his head and walks away to the first door they entered.

Wally pulls the shirt off and drops his head in defeat asking himself why and how does she do that.

…

Wally now dressed, both head out of the staging room through the pod chamber and open the lager double doors into the hall. They head right and sneak down the hall stopping at the first corner. Wally quick peeks around the corner seeing two guards talking and walking towards them.

Whispering to Artemis. "Two heading this way. I'll pull the first for you and I'll take care of the second." Artemis nods in response taking a few steps back away from Wally putting distance between them.

As soon as the guards are in view, Wally pulls the closest by his tactical vest swinging him to Artemis. She clothes lines the guard across his neck flipping him backwards to the ground while Wally power checks the second guard against the wall knocking the wind out of him. Grabbing his guard, Wally pulls him over to Artemis who is not checking her guard for key cards and anything else they can find. Wally grabs the collapsible batons setting them to the side for himself.

"Now, where to put these guys." Wally asks openly.

"Simple, find a closet."

"Where are we going to find a closet in the middle of a hidden Cadmus Lab. . . ."

"Found one." Artemis cuts him off.

…

After shoving both guards in the closet Wally can't resist making a joke. "Ever noticed that the only time you find a closet in movies is when the heroes have to hide a body?" As the heroes run down the hall.

Both teens stop at the elevator but before Artemis uses the card key to call the elevator, Wally sticks his head into the door beside him.

"Wally, what are you doing?"

"Finding out what floor we are on." Wally now walking into the stair way. "Hey, come here for a sec, would you."

Walking over to him. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that, sounds like the machine room under us."

"So?"

Now turning to look at her "So, if we can cause a little confusion it may be easier for us to escape."

"I like the way you think, Wally. Let's do it." Artemis walking quickly past him as she walks down the stairs. Wally smiling at his archer as she walks away. 'Man, she's awesome.' Wally telling himself as he follows.

Reaching the machine room, they scan the area for guards as they make their way to the main control room. Not wasting any time, Artemis makes her way to what looks like main control for the whole building with Wally at her heels.

"Looks like we can control everything from here. This should be fun." Artemis tells Wally. Before he could speak a red warning light goes off and so does an alarm.

"Looks like they found the guards." Wally comments.

"That or empty pods. Well no time to be sneaky." Artemis turns her head to Wally. "Hey Baywatch, go break something."

Wally smiles in response. "I like the way you think, Beautiful." Wally turns to the panel on the wall that reads 'Fire Control System'. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

…

Upstairs, guards and scientist alike are running in confusion as the intruder alarms and the fire alarms go off. Sprinkler system is also running causing system shorts randomly throughout the building. On the floor above out rambunctious heroes, two scientist are working quickly at a computer console in front of two occupied Cadmus pods.

A middle age woman who is punching away at the console stops and turns to the gray haired man beside her. "Doctor, we have a problem."

"Now what!" The gray haired man yells out.

"The clones are completed but the reprogramming software was disabled. If we release them now, they won't be under our control."

"GOD DAMN IT!" The man slams his hands on the console. "These damn kids screwed everything up AGAIN."

"What do we do, Doctor?"

"Wake them up but keep the pods locked. I have an idea."

…

Artemis and Wally have just finished destroying the control panels in the main control room making sure the damage they did can't be fixed with ease. They both head back to the staircase and head to the top. Wally passes the first floor while Artemis stops.

"Hey! First floor right here." Artemis calls out.

"Well would you rather do first floor with guards where you will have to fight your way out or roof where you can run away in peace?"

"Run in peace." Artemis takes off running past Wally.

At the roof access door Artemis opens the door and walks out followed by Wally. As soon as they step out Wally grabs Artemis and ducks as an arrow flies over their heads through the open door exploding in the stairway. Both stand back up in fighting stances ready for action. They spot their clones, wearing the solar suits. Clone version of Artemis armed with bow and quiver with arrow knocked and ready.

"Oh Hell!" Artemis says as she pulls back an arrow firing at the clones. "I got me, Baywatch." Artemis calls out.

Artemis vs Artemis and Wally vs Wally fight each other to a standstill, both sides trying to get the upper hand. Without warning the partners switch targets Wally grabbing Clone Artemis and Clone Wally Grabbing Artemis. Both speedsters holding their targets from behind.

Wally is the first to speak out. "Why are you two doing this? I stopped the Cadmus programming . How are they controlling you?"

"Simple, we stop you and we get to live." C-Wally answers.

"Get to live? What did they do shove a bomb in your chest."

"No. We we're modified for a shorter life span. Without Cadmus, maybe 5 years if we're lucky." C-Wally tells him tighten his grip on Artemis.

This shocks Wally into thinking about him and Artemis. What if the roles were reversed and it was them that had limited time.

Wally realizes he still has a grip on Clone Artemis. He slowly releases his grip from C-Artemis and steps back. C-Artemis slowly turns to look at Wally. "If what he said is true, you can't be fixed. It's impossible. So go on, you need to be with him while you still can." He says so only C-Artemis can hear.

C-Wally still having his grip on Artemis questions "What are you doing. Why would you give up your only barging chip."

Wally answers. "Because I know you. Clone or not you are still holding Artemis. You won't hurt her because I would never hurt her."

C-Wally yells back. "Still what makes you think I'll let her go?"

"Let her go, Wally. It's ok." C-Artemis says to C-Wally while looking at Wally.

C-Wally now looking at C-Artemis with a questioning look on his face but turns back to Wally and releases Artemis. Artemis takes a few steps forward then turns, walking backwards to look at the Clones.

"Now what?" C-Wally questions.

Wally walks up to Artemis and takes her hand sliding his fingers into hers. "Simple, no more fighting. We escape. All of us."

"You just can't turn this off. This has to be this way." C-Wally says with anger.

C-Artemis turns to C-Wally. "No, it doesn't. He just told me to be with you while we still can, and I understand why." C-Artemis tells C-Wally.

Artemis looks over at Wally. "I don't get it."

"Their dying, Artemis. The cloning process was rushed. The last thing they need to do is spend their limited time fighting us when they should be spending it together."

C-Wally steps up besides C-Artemis. "What about Cadmus? They said. . . "

"Screw Cadmus. They lied to us. We can't be fixed." C-Artemis tells C-Wally as she takes his hand. C-Wally looks at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" C-Wally now arguing with C-Artemis pulling his hand away.

"Because you just told me, that's how I know." Pointing at Wally while she is looking at C-Wally.

"Once the DNA chain is formed it can't be changed without. . ." Wally is cut off be C-Wally.

"Destroying the host." C-Wally now looking back at C-Artemis with sorrow in his eyes.

"So, how do we get out if here?" Artemis questions.

"I figure Artemis and Artemis do the ninja thing while we cause a distraction." Wally says.

"Twin Tornados?" C-Wally questions.

"Twin Tornados." Wally looks over at Artemis. "We will meet at the bridge to the north of here."

C-Wally looks at C-Artemis. "South by the docks for us."

"Guess this is goodbye." C-Artemis says to Artemis and Wally.

"I guess it is. Take care and enjoy your life together." Artemis tells the clones.

"And don't do anything we wouldn't do." Wally tells them with a smile. Artemis elbows Wally in the side and the clones giggle.

As the two Artemis' disappear, the two Wally's spin into matching tornados, circle around each other then travels outside of Cadmus and fade out into the night.

…

About 3 miles north from the Cadmus complex, Artemis and Wally are standing at a phone booth talking to each other about what to tell the team or should they tell the Team anything about the clones. When they come to a decision Artemis picks up the phone.

"Hey Wally, this one actually works."

"Sweet. This is only the third phone booth we've tried."

Artemis dials a number waiting on the other end to pick up.

"Hello, who is this?" Paula voice calls out of the receiver.

"Hi mom, it's Artemis."

…

…

Epilogue: A gift from me to you. Special Thanks to Nardragon. She gave me her seal of approval on this story before I post each chapter. Who now is also just reading this thank you note along with everyone else. This is way you never befriend an evil red headed ginger. It's because we're evil. It's even in the title. ;)

…

Jan – 15 – 8:15 pm

Palo Alto - Five Years Later (Season 2 Time Line)

Artemis and Wally's Apartment

…

"Artemis, I'm home." Wally says as he is walking into the door of their apartment. "I also got the mail."

"Anything good." Comes from Artemis standing in the kitchen putting up dishes.

"Well, looks like a greeting card." Wally looks over the envelope. "Huh. No return address." He tells himself out loud.

"Well, who sent it?" Artemis questioned.

"Doesn't say." Artemis walks over to Wally. "Here your names first so you open it." Wally hands her the envelope and walks over to the table to drop the rest of the mail along with his book bag.

Artemis opens the envelope and pulls out the greeting card. It's a red card with nothing written on it. She opens it up and gasps placing her hand over her mouth, then quickly turns back to Wally. "Wally, look."

Wally walks back over to Artemis with the quickness he processes and looks at the card. Wally's face goes from surprise then grows into a large smile. "Well, how do you like that. Looks like they found their new beginning after all."

On top of the card reads 'The Eastman's' The picture is of Wally with shaggy red hair with the name 'William' above him. Next to him is a picture of Artemis with short blond hair with the name 'Athena' above her. Between the two of them is a 2 year old little girl with Wally's red hair and Artemis' dark skin and gray eyes. Under her reads the name 'Hope'. Under the picture there are two words stamped into the card that simply reads 'Thank You'.

Wally is the one to break the silence while wrapping his arms around her. "See I told you we would have beautiful kids one day."

Artemis lays her head in to Wally's neck still looking at the card. "I'm glad they made it, Wally." Artemis locks her eyes on Hope. "She IS beautiful, isn't she." Artemis slowly folds the card then turns in Wally's arms to face him. "Maybe kids for us isn't such a scary idea."

…

::: End of Mission :::


End file.
